


臆想症之一   《口交》

by yigehaoren



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren/pseuds/yigehaoren
Summary: 胜生勇利对他的教练产生了一些正常范围以外的想法。





	

我想给维克托口一发。  
这样的念头从六月初就开始在我脑子里游荡，到现在已经快有半个月了。我每天都在琢磨：怎么样才能让维克托同意让我给他口一发？发展到现在我仿佛已经对这个念头着了魔，本应努力备战大奖赛的我睡觉时在想、吃饭时在想，就连训练时也在想它。  
这样的心态当然是不行的，心事想多了就容易失误，就连维克托都有所察觉，他站在冰场边上，胳膊肘杵在扶手上歪着头打量我：“勇利，你最近有心事？”  
“啊。”我说，拍了拍因为摔跤而站在身上的冰渣，“还好吧。”  
“是吗。”维克托说了这么一句，“如果有心事的话，不然我们……”  
“训练吧。”我说，事到如今，打断维克托的话已经变得得心应手起来，如果半年前告诉我这件事，我是绝不会相信的。“最重要的就是训练，不是吗？”  
维克托看起来不太高兴——虽然做出平易近人的样子，但他的本质却相当的说一不二，这两个月来我已经领教过很多次了，如果我违逆他的意思，他就会找机会惩罚我。  
所以，他会不会罚我给他口一发呢？我们可以在更衣室里，今天的冰场是包场练习，西郡已经把大门钥匙给了我，“你想呆到多久都行。”他爽快的说，“要为日本争光啊！”他绝对想不到我会那样利用他提供的便利，真是太对不起他了。  
说回更衣室。我想，如果维克托愿意，我可以在更衣室给他口一发。用不着什么浪漫的铺垫，反正就只是口交而已，他可以靠在更衣室的衣柜上，也可以坐在长椅上，我跪在他面前，拉下他那条浅灰色的运动裤，先是隔着内裤咬一口（他今天穿的什么颜色来着？），然后他就会叫我的名字，“勇利……”他是会让我继续，还是立刻叫停呢？但无论哪一样，我都会继续做下去。哪怕……  
“……勇利。”维克托的声音打断了我的思绪，我回过神来，发现他站得很近，并且手里正握着一条毛巾，似乎正在往我头上递过来，我下意识的往旁边躲了一躲。维克托注意到了我的躲闪，他笑了一下。“把汗擦擦。”他说道，“不然会着凉。”  
我可不想着凉，那样会耽误训练的。我接过他递过来的干燥柔软的毛巾，心底里却有点失望它不是他用过的那一条。  
如果用维克托的毛巾来擦汗，那想必是非常不一样的。  
“还要继续吗？”维克托问，“今天已经很晚了。”  
是很晚了，如果你还想要我给你口交的话。我想，因为我假设——维克托需要的时间是很长的。也许会久到我的下巴和舌头都酸了，大腿颤颤发抖，他才会交货，射在我嘴里，或者脸上。  
“我还想继续。”我说，我心底里有种本能的想要讨好取悦他的冲动，我总是下意识地希望我的努力能博取他更多的赞美和欣赏，真正的，赞美和欣赏，而不是那种口头随便说说而已，我知道他可以把两者说的几乎没有区别，但我还是知道。  
但事与愿违。  
“我不喜欢你现在就这么拼命。”他说，“我们的计划是在秋天以前调整到大赛状态就好，过早的加大训练量只会让你在比赛中断就燃尽火花，或者更糟，你会受伤。”他摸了摸我的脸，就好像我是马卡钦似的，“我不想看到你受伤。”  
你看，是这样，如果说这只是教练对学生的关爱的话，那完全说得通，但他似乎总是话里有话，让我觉得他心里其实也藏着什么，就像我一样。  
所以……我更想给他口一发了。

 

最后还是回家了，一路上维克托什么训练的事都没说，反而大赞长谷津的初夏夜景，从路边的野花到略带寒意的微风，最后一直夸到长谷津的月亮。  
“就连月光也变温柔了呢。”他说，“所以在这里长大的勇利才充满了魔力。”  
我不知道他说的魔力是指什么，但他温柔的看着我，就像是指望我有点什么反应似的，难道他是希望我从礼帽里变出一只兔子来吗？  
“维克托才是有魔力的那个人。”我回答道，“让人无法移开视线的魔力——只要在冰场上，就没有办法再注意维克托之外的人。”  
对于我的回答，维克托看起来很失望。  
“在冰场上……吗。”他嘟囔了一句，但是很快就重新振奋起来，“勇利你很喜欢我吧？”  
他近来总是隔三差五就问我这个问题，似乎已经变成了某种标准问话，于是我也给他我的标准回答：“嗯，最喜欢了，从十二岁那年在欧锦赛上看到你，就一直喜欢你。最喜欢你。”  
“好敷衍，”维克托说，“就不能更认真点嘛。”  
“可以啊，”我说，学着真利追乐队主唱的样子，“我最——喜欢你了！”我露出一个傻兮兮的笑容来，就像一般人搞怪之后会做的那样，等待着维克托的反应。  
但维克托只是看了我一眼，什么也没说。  
“快点回家吧。”他说，“你也累坏了吧。”  
这么一来，我的故意搞怪就显得神经兮兮的了，我揉了揉腮帮子，觉得风吹的我的牙有点凉。  
就是完全不值得嘛，我想，装成日本女高中生的样子逗维克托笑一笑，结果就得到了这么个反应，果然文化差异不是随便说说的。  
接下来的路上维克托一句话也没跟我说，他静静的推着自行车走着，比夏日的晚风更安静。维克托才是那个有魔力的人，不只是在冰场上，在生活中也是。我只要站在他身边，我的思绪就没法不变得浓稠、滚烫，我的脑子里全是他，我视线里也全是他，我的呼吸、我的听觉和我的触觉，到处都是他。  
就还是很想给他口一发。

 

维克托其实也累了，不只是身体上，更多的精神上的，像他那样的天才，平时接触到的又都是尤里奥那样的小天才，指导我这样只知道出苦力的普通人才是最辛苦的吧？每当他试图给我讲解一种新动作的要领，他总是说“啊呀怎么说呢，这有什么好说的吗，这不是自然的事嘛！”，然后我就会说“只有对你来说是这样的啊！我很笨的啊！”，然后我们俩就会大眼瞪小眼的看着彼此，各自生着闷气，过上半天维克托才会说“勇利不是笨，只是还在排斥我罢了”——这就让我很生气，我？排斥他？真想让他看看我那些海报和写真收藏，我大概是全日本最后一个会排斥他的人了。  
论喜欢维克托的心情，不会输给任何人——原本就有这样的认知，在和维克托相处了两个月之后就更加坚定了我的想法。不管是冰场上光芒四射的维克托，还是刚宿醉起床，顶着鸟窝头靠在我肩上耍赖的维克托，都是我心里的瑰宝。所以我是绝对不可能排斥他的。  
最后我们往往会彼此妥协，选择一种折中的办法：我又会提起那些诸如猪排饭啊、温泉啊、女子团体唱跳啊之类的莫名其妙的事情来作比喻，而维克托则一脸“好吧真有你的”的表情接受这些比喻，然后开始用这些比喻来指导我，“对，接续步就要有总选举拉票的气势！”或者“四周跳之前假想自己被温暖的热水包裹的安心感！”之类的。  
这些无疑都让维克托更加疲惫了。  
“我要洗澡……”他从背后挂在我背上，一进门就脱声脱气的喊，“勇利，我要洗澡……”  
“不要吵到爸妈啦。”我说，“现在就带你去。”其实维克托自己也能去泡澡，他来的第一天就掌握了所有泡温泉需要的技能，但不知道为什么他总是喜欢要求我跟他一起去，就好像是怕自己因为太放松而在池子里溺毙，一定要我去做个救生员一样。  
我把维克托带到他的房间，找出他的浴衣和——我的脸红了一下——换洗内裤，维克托靠在门上看着我，冷不丁忽然冒出来一句：“勇利你好温柔啊。”  
“嗯嗯，温柔。”我说，“走吧。”  
“你的东西呢？”  
“路过房间就拿。”  
维克托心满意足的点点头，他朝我伸出手搂住我的肩膀，我也搭着他的，我们俩勾肩搭背、彼此搀扶着疲惫的身体朝温泉走去。

 

所以今天还是没能给维克托口一发。躺在床上时，我这么想。马卡钦跳上了床，躺在我的脚边。有他在，我的内心很平静安详，我的身体也没有出现任何令人尴尬的需要。我双手交叠平放在肚子上，心里想着怎么样才能给维克托口交。  
事实就是他永远也不会让你这么做。我心里有个很清楚的声音说道，因为维克托是个负责的教练，而且还是个正直的人。虽然言语动作总是很轻浮，但他从来不会让别人感到不适，更不会做出要求学生给他口交的事来。  
那怎么办，看来我的小算盘永远也没有打响的那一天了。我注定只能惦记着给维克托口交直到我死，而维克托则在遥远的俄罗斯继续当他该死的大圣人。  
“勇利。”维克托的声音从门外传来，“我找不到马卡钦了。”  
“他在我这儿。”我说，“已经睡了。”  
听起来就好像马卡钦是我们的孩子，而我们是一对分居的夫妻一样。  
“……哦。”维克托听起来有些闷闷不乐，“好吧。那你也早点睡。”  
“好的哦，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
维克托走了，可能回房间抱枕头流泪去了，他这个人总是很情绪化，如果我像前几次一样让他进来，他就会开心的跳到床上来，不仅把马卡钦也吵醒，而且还会从身后抱着我啰啰嗦嗦的说个没完，一副要跟我谈心的架势，而我总是坚持不住在他的说话声中睡着，维克托就会装哭：“你都不听教练说话……”这种时候非要我也转过去回抱他，甚至像哄小孩睡觉那样摩挲他的后背，他才肯消停。  
所以，如果下次他再啰嗦的时候，我钻进被子里，直接给他口一发怎么样？时机和地点似乎都是刚好，维克托喜欢裸睡，这样也没有脱裤子的麻烦了，最重要的是，等我得到我想要的东西之后，我也可以推说是因为听他啰嗦太困了，想要堵住他的嘴才做那种事的。  
并不是因为其他的什么需要回应的原因。  
我开始想象如果真的那么做了会怎么样。我很清楚维克托那个地方的模样，他从来也不介意跟我坦诚相对，我本以为那是外国人的奔放，但尤里奥似乎对这个就在乎得多，每当他泡够了要上岸的时候，就会疾声厉色的叫我转过头去。  
维克托的阴茎……长得很好看。不像他的身体那么白，但也没有我上高中的时候男生们传阅的小电影里的男角色那么漆黑肮脏、皱皱巴巴，它就是维克托的身体该有的样子，形状挺秀气的，根部有洗漱的白色毛发，偶尔在温泉里会因为热度而半勃，即使是那种时候也规格可观，但我从没见过它彻底进入状态时是什么样子的，它是直直的像个塔一样的呢，还是略微有点弯，一副傲慢的样子呢？有时候我猜是前者，有时候我猜是后者，但有一点是不可置疑的，那就是它是很大的。它很大，即使吞到我的嗓子眼儿也没法全部含进去，底下还有一对儿球儿，装着他那些……男人的东西。我没法把它们同时都伺候了，所以只能一边吞咽一边用手按摩阴茎底部和囊袋。他会满意我这样的敷衍吗？还是会不高兴的按住我的后脑勺硬要我全部吞进去，即使把我的喉咙插坏了也不在乎？我说不好，因为维克托没有强迫过我做任何事，不管什么我都是心甘情愿的，所以即使被他的阴茎插坏我的喉咙眼儿，我也不能抱怨一句。  
他变得更硬了，那让我心满意足——知道我可以满足他。有另一种方法，这种方法是除了滑冰以外，绝无可能让他失望的方法。“勇利你不笨。”这是他亲口说的，我当然不笨，我学习动作其实很快，在美奈子老师的教室里，我总是最快掌握所有动作要领的人。我能很轻易的取悦他，让他为此发狂。  
他开始沉迷了，他的意识开始无法再让他维持任何轻浮的假象，他的手指开始抓住我的头发，他的脖子向后仰，后背甚至弓起离开了床垫，他开始发出呻吟，“勇利，勇利……”他叫我的名字，他平时喊我的时候，尾音总是高高的上扬，充满了挑逗，可是这种时候他不能再维持那样的挑逗了，他不能再挑逗我，因为我已经受够了。我会让他从我的嘴里退出来，用手随便的撸动他的阴茎，然后用嘴唇轻微的摩挲顶端的小眼儿，我很有耐心，我可以等到他叫我的声音里都充满了欲望，他不再能用教练和学生的身份做挡箭牌，他只能承认他需要我、甚至渴望我——即使这样我也不会让他完全如意，我会用舌尖缓缓地舔他的阴茎上的每一条筋脉，从上到下，仔仔细细的舔过。我得让他知道那是什么滋味，等待、期盼、担忧和畏惧，我得让他都好好尝尝，这才能报他总是没完没了的做出让我迷惑的举动的一箭之仇。  
“勇利，勇利，不要这样……”他会说，他看不到我，我也看不到他，被子里外像是两个世界，连他的声音我都听不清。这样更好，你明白吗？如果我看到他的脸，我觉得我会哭的，我在做什么呀，我是在亵渎我的神，我的理想。我的神来到了我的身边，可不知感恩的我却还妄想着要更进一步，把他拉下神坛，甚至希望他留在我身边，成为一个普通人。可是被子保证了我暂时不会想起自己的罪孽，我会继续。  
我重新把他含进嘴里，比起刚才，我觉得它又变大了。我的下巴好酸、口水不住的顺着柱身流淌，我眼里盈满了泪水，不是痛苦和悔恨的泪水，正相反，是快乐的、生理的泪水。维克托抓紧了我的头发，他一刻不停地呼唤我的名字，就好像他离开我就会死掉一样，就好像他需要我就如同我需要他一样。我知道他快了，如果他再不来，我也真要受不住了，我的手臂因为长时间杵在床上开始发麻，大腿也颤抖个不停，这比训练还要累。  
在我用力的吸了一下之后，他射了，他射的我满嘴都是，盛不下的精液顺着我的嘴角淌到了他自己的大腿上，维克托发出如释重负的喘息。他的手没有离开我的后脑勺，我知道他想要什么，我们想的都一样：可不能把床单弄脏，妈妈前天刚帮我换过。于是我努力咽下嘴里的东西，话说精液是什么味道的呢？我听说是很苦的，但维克托会不会跟别人有所不同呢？我真想看看维克托看到我咽下去的时候的表情，他会喜欢我那样做吗？还是说他会反感我这样没有底线的放荡？然后我替他清理身上散落的体液，我会用我的舌头替他一一舔干净，等到确定一滴也不会落到床单上，被我妈妈发现维克托是在和我做这种事之后，我就可以钻出被子了，我迫不及待想看看维克托的反应。  
他肯定很生气。理智终于又回到了他的脑子里，他又开始做我的教练了：他会皱着眉头，不高兴的看着我，脑子里转着惩罚我的办法，他会一言不发的看着我，然后他会说：“勇利，这样做很不对哦。”声音里还带着沙哑。  
“可我爱你。”我说，“我很爱你，求你不要离开我——永远都不要离开我。”  
维克托悲伤地看着我。并不是因为他自己感到悲伤，纯粹是因为他那颗高贵的心灵为我的渺小而悲伤而已，他那样看着我，然后说：“抱歉勇利，但我只是……我只是你的教练而已。”  
“等到帮助你得到金牌，我就会离开你了。”他说，“你也一直知道的吧？这样的事情迟早都会发生的。我绝不可能为你停留，因为你只是歌普通人而已。”  
普通人拼尽一生的能量去燃烧一次的火光或许能短暂的惊艳他那样的神明一瞬，但终究，当我燃尽了、变成了一抔烟灰，被风一吹，就不知道去哪儿了。  
这就是我和他注定的命运。  
我睁开眼，马卡钦还在熟睡，我脑海里激烈的情事谁也没有打扰，就连我自己都没有产生任何反应，我依然平躺在干燥温暖的床上，独自一人，安稳的像块石头。  
总之就很想给维克托口一发。

 

“我觉得……”维克托说，“你最近的EROS越来越进入状态了。”  
他站在冰场上，冲我充满鼓励的微笑。我知道下一秒会发生什么，他扑过来抱住我，身体没有一丝缝隙的彼此贴合，他的声音在我耳旁说：“我好高兴……前阵子你每天都不开心，我还以为发生什么我掌握不了的事了呢。”  
“怎么会呢，”我说，“你怎么可能有掌握不了的事。”  
“我有很多掌握不了、无能为力的事。”他说，“多得你想不到……”他迟迟没有松开手的意思，我只好提醒他：“再练一次吧？”  
维克托才松开抱着我的手。  
“不，今天的eros就到此为止吧。”他说，“再这样下去……就要危险了。”  
我只能回给他不解的眼神。危险，危险什么？哪里危险？我只能慢悠悠的滑走，听见他在我身后说：“勇利，来练习跳跃吧。”  
“好。”我说，“就那样吧。”搞不懂就算了。

 

反正日子还长，离新赛季还有一段时间呢。


End file.
